A Possuída
by Pinkuro
Summary: Ela pegou a fita, ela assistiu a fita, ela queria viver, ela fez de tudo para ficar neste mundo, ela nunca mais vai ser a mesma, e seu amado é quem irá pagar por isso... KaiXHilary
1. Quando tudo mudou

**Notas da Autora: **

Oi, essa é uma fic de terror, e o par é KaixHilary...

Tive a idéia desta fic depois que vi "O Exorcista", e ela pode ser considerada uma mistura deste com "O Chamado..."

Beyblade não me pertence, é só somente de Takao Aoki, e não ganho lucro nenhum com isso Y.Y...

"Ela pegou a fita, ela assistiu a fita, ela queria viver, ela fez de tudo para ficar neste mundo, ela nunca mais vai ser a mesma... e seu amado é quem irá pagar por isso... KaiXHilary"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Possuída**

**Cap 1 Quando tudo mudou...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Já faz uma semana que aquela fita, a fita amaldiçoada, como chamam, estou com medo... queria que o Kai estivesse aqui... ah Kai..." pensava Hilary enquanto comia.

A garota tremia desesperadamente, estava com medo, ouviu o que aconteceu com as pessoas que haviam assistido aquela fita, mas quando acreditou era tarde demais, já havia assistido.

E agora, estava nessa situação totalmente apavorada, estava de olho na TV, sem tirar o olho dele, tanto medo por que Kai não está aqui, pensava, em seguida lembrando de suas palavras "Querida, não se preocupe, esse negócio de maldição é só besteira não existe, são só histórias para assustar criancinhas, não se estresse tanto..."

"Eu queria acreditar nisso, queria mesmo, mas as evidências são mais fortes, as fotos manchadas, as imagens da garota, no espelho, a televisão ligando quando estava desligada..."

-A televisão ligando?- Se perguntou, agora com mais medo ainda, logo o chiado que passava se transformou em uma imagem de um antigo poço –Ah não aquilo não...-

Disse ao se lembrar da primeira vez que viu aquele poço, a fita amaldiçoada.

Então começou, uma garota começou a subir, e a sair do poço, seus longos cabelos negros que combinavam com sua pele pálida cobriam sua pele, e impediam de ver seu rosto.

-Samara- Murmurou, saindo lágrimas de seus olhos de tanto medo que agora tinha, e aumentava cada vez mais... –Por favor me poupe, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não me mate, por favor...- Dizia desemperada.

Samara andava devagar com suas molhadas roupas, e se curvando levemente, saiu da TV, pode-se ver melhor ela, Hilary estava cara a cara com ela.

-Por favor, faço qualquer coisa, mais eu não quero morrer! Por favor, tenha piedade...- Dizia chorosa, desesperada.

-E acha que eu quis?- Disse ela levantando o rosto podendo-se ver um pouco de seu abominável rosto.

Hilary ficou perplexa, ela falava, e pelo que entendeu ela estava morta, isso deu a ela uma idéia.

-Quer viver dentro de mim?- Perguntou tentando se salvar. "Pelo menos estarei viva, e quem sabe, meus amigos perceberão, e a tirarão de mim, Kai irá perceber, e me salvar, ele me ama, irá notar, irá..." pensava tentado se convencer do ato.

Hilary fechou seus olhos, morrendo de medo, conseguiu ouvir ela parando, já que não escutou mais seu caminhar.

Hilary abriu um olho, deixando o direito fechado, para observar, Samara parecia pensar, perguntou um "Então, topa?" para a garota, que não lhe respondeu, continuou do mesmo jeito, pensando.

-Pode, voltar a vida, em mim, mas terá que me deixar viva... topa?- Disse abrindo seus dois olhos, e soltando uma cristalina lágrima de seu olho esquerdo.

-Claro...- disse mostrando seu rosto todo, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, se aproximando de Hilary, quem desmaiou ao ver o rosto da garota. –Sim, claro, vou fazer parte de você, viver sua vida, amar quem te ama, que você ama... como poderia dizer não a uma oferta dessas.- Disse pegando a cabeça de Hilary em suas mãos, abrindo sua boca.

Samara então começou a entrar na boca anormalmente aberta, quando ouviu-se sua voz no ar dizendo baixinho: "Sim, vou fazer parte de ti, para sempre..."

_6 semanas depois, no hospital da cidade_

-Então doutor? Sabe o que eu tenho? Por que estou desse jeito? - perguntava um garoto de cabelos duas cores e olhos carmesins sentado na cadeira do consultório do médico.

-Bem, sim, meu jovem, tem algum problemas sim...- Disse o doutor vendo os papéis para ter certeza do que iria dizer.

-Então? o que é? O que aconteceu? Responda minhas perguntas!- Disse ele já se desesperando.

-bem... o que acontece é que... você está com AIDS, o vírus HIV, meu jovem, eu sinto muito, mas a sua, é desenvolvida, sabe apresenta muito sintomas dele... olhe: perda de peso e cansaço, sintomas parecidos com os da gripe que não desaparecem (febre, transpiração durante a noite, perda de apetite, ...), está com diarréia, lesões brancas na língua e na boca (candidíase), e também danos neurológicos (perda de memória, mudança de humor,etc), sua consulta era a 3 dias, e se esqueceu, marcando a de hoje... isso é sinal que sua doença está progredindo, e não é só por isso, dá para se perceber no seu sangue,- Disse o médico meio triste.

- E o que eu faço?- Disse Kai com a voz quebradiça, estava chocado e triste, como nunca esteve

-veja, eu vou te receitar um remédio que vai te fazer melhor, tomará como eu mandar, e para o resto de sua, se o fizer direito poderá ter uma vida normal, claro cuidando para não transmitir para ninguém...- Disse o médico, com o semblante triste, mas não tanto quanto Kai, que estava a beira de lágrimas,e muito chocado como para falar qualquer coisa ao doutor, assim pegou sua receita e saiu dali.

Kai abriu a porta de seu carro e entrou, começou a dirigir até uma farmácia, para comprar seus remédios, estava já chorando, muito triste, deprimido.

-Sei o que isso quer dizer, eu nunca fiz isso com outra pessoa além de Hilary, sempre estive com ela nunca a traí, sua primeira vez foi a minha, sei por que na nossa primeira vez ela sangrou, isso quer dizer que ela, ela... ela, me traiu...- Disse enxugando seus olhos- E ela vai pagar...- Disse ficando com um semblante totalmente diferente, sério, cheio de raiva –Muito caro...- Disse parando em frente a farmácia.

_Continua..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

E ae? Gostaram? Espero que sim, minha primeira fic te terror, como toda história, provavelmente nada terá muito explicação, e o final decepcionará todo mundo, pois irá ser ridículo, mas espero que a minha não seja, ainda ta indeciso, feliz ou triste? Hahah...

_No próximo capítulo Kai vai até Hilary para se vingar, mas descobre algo que nunca imaginou ser verdade, e acontecer..._

Bem é só, mandem reviews pra mim ta bom? Mas nada de reviews maldosos senão serão apagados!

**!BJOS!**


	2. Me ame ou morra

**A Possuída **

**Cap 2 Me ame ou morra**

* * *

Kai andava de carro, rapidamente até a casa de sua namorada, estava nervoso, com raiva queria vingança, queria respostas, queria saber por que? Uma explicação, qualquer coisa! Mas sabia que no fundo tudo que queria era que voltasse ao passado para impedir de que aquilo acontecesse, ou mesmo uma cura, e não uma forma para conseguir viver...

-Quer droga...- resmungou para si –Nunca mais...- Sussurrou para si, nesse momento via-se tristeza em seus olhos _"Nunca mais vou poder..."_

Então, após um magoado suspiro, ele botou o pé no acelerador e correu mais rápido a casa de sua amada _" Apesar de tudo, que eu ainda a amo..."._pensou _"Mas isso não vai me impedir, meu ódio por aquela puta está muito maior nesse momento!"_

* * *

-Vai Vai! Mais Mais!- Gritava uma garota na cama, enquanto um garoto de cabelos compridos de um tom azul quase preto estava em cima dela, e olhos azul meia noite. –TYSON AAAAAHHHH!

-Calma querida... vai ter mais sim...- Diz rindo o garoto alguns meses maior do que Hilary.

-Tyson...- Disse quando estava deitada sobre o peito de Tyson.

-Que foi?- Diz acariciando os cabelos da garota.

-Você me ama não é?

-sim... claro...

* * *

Kai chegava de carro para a casa da namorada, estava nervoso, muito nervoso, mas mais do que tudo obstinado, queria vingança, queria tirar a história a limpo, por isso, continuou.

KaI saiu do carro e andou até a porta, onde parou para pegar as chaves e a abrir a porta.

Quando entrou tudo estava escuro e sombrio, em completo silencio, decidiu quebrar isso de uma vez:

-HILARY! SUA VADIA DESGRAÇADA RESPONDA! EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AQUI!-Gritou, estava explodindo de raiva.

Do alto da escada, num certo quarto, duas pessoas ouviram um grito, uma se assustou e se levantou, a outra deu um sorriso.

-Hilary? Por que está sorrindo? Kai está aqui, pode nos ver, tenho que me...- Começou a falar nervoso, mas interrompido por um beijo de Hilary.

O beijo da garota fez com os lábios de Tyson sangrassem, se separaram do beijo, Tyson olhou nos profundos olhos de Hilary e ouviu o que ela ia dizer.

-Não fique nervoso... você me ama... vamos continuar com isso...- Hilary disse, com seu sorriso e seus olhos sem nenhum brilho, Tyson sentiu-se sem escolha ao não ser fazer o que ela queria.

"_Meu deus... esses olhos... essa expressão... é mesmo Hilary? Essa é mesmo a garota que eu amei desde a primeira vez que a vi?"_

Logo, Hilary foi para cima de Tyson, este estava pálido, e assustado, aqueles olhos, a expressão da garota, ele não sabia descrever, era assustadora, ao mesmo que fria, era gozadora.

Logo Tyson se assustou ainda mais, gotículas de água começaram a cair do corpo de Hilary, enquanto esta o beijava pelo pescoço.

Mas as gotas logo viraram uma substancia mas grossa, e de uma cor muito mais forte? _"sangue? Por que isso? O que é isso?" _Tyson não entendia o que estava acontecendo, logo Hilary parou com os beijos e olhos para Tyson, os cabelos da garota estava mais comprido, e tampava seu rosto, mas ainda dava de ver o olhos direito dela, e uma parte do sorriso diabólico dela, logo, ela levantou a cabeça deixando os cabelos irem para trás.

Tyson gritou quando isso aconteceu, pôde ver o rosto de Hilary, estava pálido, como de um morto, mas também estava machucada, seus olhos possuíam olheiras, e marcas pretas constratava com a pele anormalmente branca, mas que no fundo de tudo, podia-se ver o lindo rosto de Hilary, no fundo, podia-se ver, quase imperceptivelmente, e qual Tyson não pôde ver devido ao medo, um grito de ajuda...

Tyson saiu correndo do carro, empurrando Hilary de cima dele, e fazendo cair no chão, sem olhar para trás desceu as escadas, no meio, esbarrando em Kai que estava subindo, os dois foram para o começo da escada, quando Hilary, se levantava e começava a andar até eles...

"_Eles vão me amar... ou se arrependerão..." _

* * *

-TYSON! BAKA! O QUE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! –gritou nervoso, Tyson não ligou e tapou a boca de Kai para este não falar mais nada.

-Calma, Kai... eu te entendo... sei que você foi enganado por Hilary, sei que deve estar com raiva de mim, e de Hilary, e sinceramente, eu sabia desde o ínicio como você iria agir, mas não importa, por que agora temos um problema maior a resolver...- Tyson falou, estava assustado, mas Kai não ligou, permaneceu imutável.

-Tyson... que está fazendo?... venha me amar...- Disse a garota do fim das escadas, seu cabelo castanho tampava seus olhos.

-Mas que diabos...- Kai falou ao ver Hilary ali.

-Acho que acertou Kai...- Disse Tyson se preparando para fugir dali.

-Espere aí...- Segurou Tyson pelo braço – o que aconteceu? Você me deve explicações Tyson...

-Er... pode ser depois? Agora to ocupado tentando fugir daqui... aliás quer ir comigo?

- ¬¬' nem me vem com essa, me explique isso já!

Tyson tremia, tentava fugir, mas a mão de Kai segurando seu braço era muito forte, ela virava para ver Hilary descendo as escadas devagar.

-Por favor Kai! Eu te imlporo! Vamos sair daqui, por favor! Você vem comigo! Juro que explico tudo que quiser, nos mínimos detalhes, mas por favor, me deixe sair daqui... me deixe fugir DAQUILO!- Apontava Hilary, Kai ficou ainda mais irado ao ver como Tyson falou de Hilary, ainda que queria vingança, ainda a amava, e não gostava que falassem daquele jeito com ela...

-Olá... falando de mim... sabem que não gosto quando falam mal de mim... principalmente pelas minhas costas...- Hilary disse já tendo descido as escadas.

-Hilary...- sussurrou Kai vendo a garota de perto, Tyson, tremendo, ficou mudo.

-Sim... Kai... você ainda me ama?

- Não posso amar alguém que arruína minha vida Hilary... desculpe...

-Não se desculpe... eu que tenho que me desculpar...- Levantava o rosto devagar –Por ter possuído sua querida namorada...- Podia se ver um olho dela, ao qual fez Kai gelar a espinha.

-O que?-Kai estava confuso, não sabia que pensar _"Ela está estranha... será que era isso que Tyson queria dizer?" _

-Mas ela ainda está viva sabia? Ainda vive dentro de mim... E qualquer coisa que você fizer para me fazer sair daqui, vai mata-la...- Ela riu ao dizer isso

-O que?- Kai não entendia nada do que ela dizia

-Ela que sugeriu isso... a coitadinha não queria morrer... assim me deixou viver dentro dela...

- O que? Então quem é você?- Tyson recuperou sua fala

-Samara... Samara Morgan...- disse simplesmente.

- O que? Samara?- Disse Kai, se lembrava desse nome.

------------------------------------------FlashBack-----------------------------------------

Kai estava no trabalho, lendo uns papéis para sua empresa, estava bastante ocupado, queria acabar logo aquilo para poder ficar com suam querida namorada Hilary.

"_Meu amor... logo logo volto para casa... vamos sentar no sofá, comer pipoca e ver um filme abraçadinhos..." _Ele sorria ao ter esse pensamento.

Logo ouviu o telefone tocar, era seu celular, pelo identificador de chamadas pode ver quem era, assim atendeu o telefone.

-OI querida! O que foi? Está indecisa quanto ao filme que vamos ver?

_-Kai! Por favor venha para casa! Estou com medo! A fita! Que eu peguei veio errada! Eu abri para ver como era, e ela pareceu estranha, não tinha identificação normal de locação, alias nem identificação tinha, assim eu decidi coloca-la para ter certeza, mas mas...-_ Hilary falava de um jeito tremido, parecia apavorada, quando terminou de falar essa parte teve que fazer uma pausa, pois começou a chorar, estava desesperada.

-Mas o que querida? Fale! Está me deixando preocupado...

-A fita não era muito grande, o conteúdo dela me deu medo, era assustador, nada a ver com o filme que eu pedi, e no final, o telefone tocou, meu celular, estava desligado, daí eu atendi, e uma voz feminina falou "Sete dias"eu perguntei quem era, ela respondeu "SAMARA" e desligou, Kai! Estou com medo! Daqui a uma semana eu vou morrer!- Começou a chorar novamente.

-Hilary, calma, nada irá acontecer, foi só um trote, a fita é uma fraude, uma brincadeira de quem não tem nada que fazer, igual ao telefonema.

_-Mas estava desligado..._

-Você podia ter ligado sem querer, ou não ter desligado, você faz isso todos os dias, pode estar se confundindo com ontem, não sei, mas não se preocupe, confie em mim, nada irá acontecer...

_-Está bem... eu confio em você..._

-Bom... agora, já vou saindo, acabei meu trabalho, assim vou direto para aí, e dae pegamos outro filme, e damos uma bronca na mulher por ter te assustado, ok?- Disse carinhosamente

_-Tá...-_deu um risinho -A_té mais... te amo Kai..._

-Até... também te amo Hilary...

--------------------------------------Fim do FlashBack--------------------------------------

-Essa não... você... garota do trote...- Kai estava à beira de lágrimas

-Sim... eu disse que ia matar ela... ela não quis morrer... assim aceitou que eu ficasse em seu corpo...

-Isso foi a mais de um mês já... não é possível que esteja no corpo dela a tanto tempo...

-É sim... e você nem percebeu.. me amou muito enquanto isso... por isso te poupei até agora... mas não posso mais o fazer... Pois você não me ama mais!- Mostrou seu rosto ao Kai, que deu um grito, colocando suas mãos ao lado da cabeça, arrancando mechas de cabelos, logo seu rosto ficou com uma expressão horrível, cheio de medo e pavor.

Tyson, enquanto isso, se soltou e saiu correndo, foi direto a cozinha, pegou um facão, e se dirigiu ao bujão de gás.

Tyson estava desesperado, morrendo de medo, queria deter aquela coisa que estava dentro de sua amada Hilary, e só tinha um jeito de fazer isso...

Com a faca, Tyson fez um furo no bujão, o que, fez tudo explodir, matando a si mesmo e à Hilary também, e desaparecendo os dois corpos, junto com o já falecido de Kai, da face da Terra.

Nos destroços, uma figura começou a se arrastar. Chegando em frente a tevelvisão, quase totalmente destruída, quando ela chegou perto, ela ligou num chiado, ela se debruçou e começou a entrar nela.

Indo de novo para o poço de onde havia saído ela deu um sorrido, por pelo menos pouco tempo, ela viveu, foi amada, mas isso passou, e logo, começaria a matar de novo, mas desta vez, o faria com apreciando muito mais do que antes...

**!OWARI!**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **OI! Desculpem a demora mais aqui está o final! Acho que ficou bom, apesar de tudo... XD

Agora agradecendo aos reviews:

**/ FireKai:** Bom, eu não planejava seguir nenhum dos dois caminhos, só os usar como base, não nem falar da "Pobre" da Hilary, a vou pular para a outra, é aqui é AIDS, a gente do Brasil adora deixar siglas, e outras coisas em inglês, como se fossem em português ¬¬'''' não sei se isso é bom ou ruim... **/ littledark:** n.n tadinha, te fiz sentir medo foi? **/ Akai Tenshi: **sem problemas amore mio! n.n, bem como te disse, deixem Samara, pois não sabia que o nome original era Sadako, e ainda não vi o original, assim me basiei na merda americana mesmo ¬¬'' Bom, espero que tenha te agradado essa último capítulo n.n

Bem, é isso, mandem-me reviews e digam o que acharam, educadamente, e me façam felizes, ok?

**!BJOS!**


End file.
